Power inverter modules are commonly used in many applications. The automotive industry, for example, makes use of power inverters to convert direct current (DC) which is supplied from a battery to alternating current (AC) which is used to supply power to such devices as electric motors and traction drive systems.
Power inverter modules include a capacitor device, such as a so-called “DC link” capacitor, which is placed between a power semiconductor switch and the DC power supply. Use of a capacitor serves to steady input voltage variation.
Many high power-density power inverter modules employ liquid cooling, where the power switches are mounted on a liquid-cooled heat sink. The capacitor is placed adjacent to the switches. This increases the footprint of the overall package, and the length of the busbars between the capacitor and the switches, thereby increasing the package volume and the inductance of the busbar.
Accordingly, it is desirable to implement a design which places the capacitor as close to the switches as possible, which reduces the length of the busbar connections and the associated inductance of the busbar connections In addition, such a design should minimize the expenditure of additional resources and additional complexity. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.